


I'd Be Really Sad If You Died

by Mehi (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mehi
Summary: Kiibo was horrified to find a suicide note from Ouma slipped under his door. Sure, the self-proclaimed evil ruler got on his nerves, but the robot never wanted him to die. He'd even go as far as to consider Ouma a friend, which is why Kiibo would never forgive himself for not noticing the purple haired boy suffering.He could still stop Ouma though and make things right. Ouma won't die if Kiibo saves him.





	

_Kiibo,_

_If you see my body in the warehouse with a bullet in my temple, it means I have committed suicide. At least now you can be happy and not have to worry about me bothering you. I could go into detail about why I’m doing this, but you nor anyone else cares, so what’s the point? If at the most two people can escape this academy, I don’t want to be one of them. I’d rather die and have you or someone else escape instead. Show this suicide note to everyone and have the easiest class trial ever._

_From,_

_Ouma Kokichi_

In the middle of the night, Kiibo found the note under his dormitory door. At first, he stood still in terror and disbelief. A suicide note should be something simple for the robot to comprehend, but Ouma was the last person Kiibo could ever imagine commit suicide. The supreme ruler seemed so happy, was always smiling. He didn’t look like he was suffering from this killing game like everyone else.

The image of the dark haired boy’s limp body with blood dripping from his temple forced a panicking Kiibo to dash out of his room to the warehouse. _Please be alive Ouma-kun. Just wait for me to come help you or change your mind. Please._ Kiibo felt his insides constrict with fear and sadness. He’d probably start crying if he could. The wave of emotions he felt was unreal. The emotional stress made the robot almost wish his professor didn’t make him so similar to a human.

Before he knew it, the robot’s strong legs took him to the warehouse, and he nearly barreled into the doors in an effort to open them as soon as possible. Kiibo scanned the giant warehouse for any signs of Ouma and immediately spotted the white-clad boy by the end of the room furthest away from the door. Ouma sat cross legged against the wall staring at what appeared to be a black pistol in his hands. His right hand held the trigger while the left held the barrel in an overhand grip. The gun pointed towards Kiibo’s right, away from Ouma. _He hasn’t fired yet, but it looks like Ouma-kun is thinking about it._

With superhuman speed, Kiibo sprinted across the room. Ouma only had enough time to look up before the robot grabbed the gun with both his metal hands. The firearm fired and the smaller boy screamed in surprise. Fortunately, Kiibo made sure the gun pointed down towards the robot’s right, away from him and Ouma, so the bullet hit a bag a of manure on a low shelf instead of one of them. The robot firmly snatched the pistol from him and shot the remaining bullets into the wall on the side. The bullets were crushed by the room’s cement walls.  _There, now the gun is empty and the bullets are unusable._ Kiibo then sat down facing the dark haired boy, put his hands on the SHSL Leader’s knees, and exclaimed, “Please, talk to me first before doing something this extreme! There are better ways to handle whatever problem you’re dealing with!”

For a second, Ouma seemed hypnotized and just stared at the robot silently. His expression was unreadable and his hands were in fists. It seemed very unnatural, almost like he were possessed. The robot noticed his eyes were red. _Did he get something in them? Are his eyes having a reaction to something? No, Ouma-kun must have been crying. He’s having suicidal thoughts, so he has to be sad about something._ The purple haired boy’s face then broke into a familiar looking smile. He laughed and replied, “Nishishi…Oh! You fell for it!”

“Fell for it? I did not fall. I read the suicide note and saved your life!” Kiibo stated in confusion.

Ouma continued laughing and replied, “That suicide note was a joke! And you fell for it by coming here! Nishishi! You’re so gullible! As if I would do something so cowardly, like committing suicide!”

“A joke?” Kiibo echoed. Like a flip of a switch, he went from being worried to being absolutely enraged. The AI then grabbed the boy’s arms so harshly the shorter boy winced and stopped laughing. _I should be used to Ouma-kun’s twisted jokes by now, but this is the worst._ “That’s not funny! Do you have any idea how horrified I was when I thought you were unhappy enough to take your own life?! Do you have any idea how scared I was that you could be dead, and I could have prevented it?!”

“Ah, you would have been fine,” Ouma half-sang casually. “I do nothing but annoy you, so you would have been happy with me off your back, with me dead, right? This joke wasn’t meant to hurt you. Don’t be stupid. It was meant to get your hopes up at the possibility of me being dead and then for you to become disappointed at it all being a joke!”

The anger in Kiibo fizzled out, and all he could do was stare the boy. The robot didn’t know how he should feel about this statement. He then quietly told the smiling boy, “You have it backwards. I wouldn’t be happier if you died….”

“Shame on you Kiibo for lying to the ultimate liar!” Ouma answered in feigned disappointment. “Please…..we all know you’d be happier with me dead. Don’t act so noble.”

“No, I’d be really sad if you died,” Kiibo adamantly corrected him. The white clad boy shrugged and stood up to leave, but the robot grabbed his arm to pull him back down into a seated position. “You’re good at telling if someone is lying, so look at me and tell me I’m lying! You know I’m not!”

“You’re lying,” Ouma answered. However, the happy expression was gone, and it looked like the shorter boy didn’t one hundred percent believe what he said. It appeared like he was just mindlessly coming up with a response. He looked at Kiibo, but it was almost as if he were gazing at something else. He seemed far away from Kiibo.

 _Something doesn’t make sense about this whole joke._ The robot then asked, “Why did you send the suicide note to me in the middle of night? Odds are, I wouldn’t have received the note until morning because I’d be resting in my room, not paying attention to the underside of my door. How would you know for sure I’d read the note and show up here when I did? In fact, if I really were happier about you being dead, why would I show up to the warehouse right now? I would have left you alone to kill yourself.”

“Ugh, so many questions,” Ouma whined. He pouted and then replied, “I did not actually think you’d show up, let alone attack me, idiot. I was just holding the gun and planning my prank. Maybe I’d make some kind of dummy or some sort of set up with the gun to make you think I’d die…..anyway…the next morning you were supposed to think I had died and then….nishishi….I’d surprise you by showing up alive!”

Ouma put a fist to his chest and grinned. Kiibo then remarked, “But that doesn’t make sense! If you already made the note, then you wouldn’t need to make any set up with the gun! I think……I don’t….this isn’t logical!” He then desperately grabbed the white-clad boy’s shoulders and shouted, “Please, tell me for reassurance! You never considered actually killing yourself and that this was all just a joke!”

“I never thought about actually killing myself and that this is all just a joke,” Ouma replied, almost too quickly. There was something about the way he said it that seemed robotic. In fact, ironically, Ouma sounded more robotic than Kiibo during the entire conversation, as if he was just saying what he thought would satisfy the robot. The dark haired boy then rolled his eyes and questioned, “Can I go now? Your gasoline breath stinks!”

The robot ignored him and told him, “One last thing. I need to make sure I’ve cleared up a huge misunderstanding.” With his robotic hands still firmly on Ouma’s shoulders, Kiibo told the short boy, “I don’t want you to die. I wouldn’t be happier if you were dead. You bother me, but you’ve never truly hurt me. You’re my friend. You took an interest in me, so I’ve been your friend. You’re precious and dear to me. It would be unbearable if you died or if I even think you died. Please acknowledge this.”

“I-“ Ouma began to say something, but his voice noticeably quivered, so he shut his mouth. Kiibo noticed his entire body was shaking. The robot tried rubbing his arms, hoping it would help. The shorter boy wasn’t looking at the AI, but his eyes were watering. He whispered, “That doesn’t make sense…”

Kiibo knew something was wrong after Ouma explained he thought the robot would be happier with him dead. He just didn’t know if the whole suicide note was real or a joke. Regardless, Kiibo was devastated at the fact Ouma thought the robot would be happier with the shorter boy dead. Now, the robot could tell the supreme ruler was upset, and no lie could mask it.

He gathered the dark haired boy in his arms. At first, Ouma weakly resisted by half-heartedly pushing him away, but tears began streaming down his face, and he resigned to letting the robot hold him. Kiibo was concerned by the way Ouma hyperventilated and shook his arms. He wanted to ask about how much of their conversation was a lie and what Ouma was really thinking about, but he didn’t want to hurt him further. The robot just let Ouma wrap his arms around his robotic body and sob into his metal shoulder. Kiibo rubbed circles on his back and whispered, “Ouma-kun, you’re my friend, my valuable friend. I don’t want you to die. I don’t want you to hurt. I want you to be happy….Please know that.”

Ouma didn’t make a verbal response, but his hug around Kiibo tightened and the hyperventilating and shaking died down. He just rested in Kiibo’s arms, clutching the robot. Kiibo continued to hold Ouma as if hugging would squeeze the pain away. _At least Ouma-kun is not pushing me away. He seems to want my help even though he’s not saying anything._ In an effort to ease the crying boy further, “You can tell me about anything that’s troubling you or turn to me for help. I’m here for you.”

Ouma nodded into his shoulder and said in a croaked voice, “There’s a lot going on….too much going on…I can’t say anything to anyone without making things worse….If I try talking to you, you’ll just hate me or get mad. I never know the right thing to say. It’s…stressful…painful……my fault….”

“I’ve never hated you,” Kiibo asserted, feeling the boy snuggle up to get more comfortable in his metal arms. “I know we have a lot of miscommunication, but please try to be direct with me. I want to help.”

“I don’t need to say anything to you…..just please……keep holding me, being there for me, and being my friend……” the shorter boy told him, still crying softly. Much to Kiibo’s dismay the boy began hyperventilating some more. “Oh my god! I don’t know what to do! I can’t! The suicide note was real! Please, help me! Please, don’t leave me! Otherwise…otherwise….I’m just going to be alone with my thoughts and everything will be too much! I’ll hurt myself or do something rash! Kiibo, please help me!”

Ouma’s wails were a stab in the gut for the robot. Kiibo remembered the SHSL Supreme Leader telling him robots can’t feel human pain. Even if that were the case, the pain of seeing the purple haired boy suffering like this was nearly unbearable for the robot. He’d do almost anything to make Ouma suddenly happy again. _Was he even that happy to begin with? Maybe he wasn’t? Did this start during the killing game or did it start happening before?_

“I’m not leaving you, okay? I’ll stay with you for as much as you want. I’m your friend, remember? I’m not leaving you while we’re in this academy, and I’m not leaving you when we leave the academy either. You’ll be okay. If things become too much or too confusing, just rely on me. I want to help you as much as I can. My goal is not just to keep you safe but to make you happy,” Kiibo soothed the smaller boy. _I’m not going to leave Ouma-kun alone even if he wants me to anyway. He’s going to have to be on suicide watch._ When the AI continued to cradle the crying boy and rubbing circles around his back, Kiibo thought about back when he was a child, the times Professor Idabashi would hold or comfort him we he got upset. Kiibo had the mind of a human child and then a human teenager and would often get hurt or angry when things got confusing. Other humans, adults and children alike, would either be afraid of him or try to hurt him for being different, for not being human. Kiibo felt like a monster around them. One of the reasons Idabashi didn’t let him go to school with others his age until high school was because of the horrible torment and influences Kiibo might suffer. When Kiibo met Ouma, the self-proclaimed supreme ruler seemed eerily similar to those who tormented the robot. _But he’s not bad as them. Ouma-kun doesn’t think of me as a lesser being or a monster, just different. He thinks I’m different, not bad. The mean things he says aren’t out of malice, but out of ignorance. When he makes cruel or mean jokes, he’s just trying to be funny. Ouma-kun never wants to hurt me. He wants to be my friend, but doesn’t know how to communicate with me. That’s why he’s afraid to talk to me about this. I’ll teach him. I’ll help him._ Ouma eventually began to breathe normally and his sobbing turned into quiet whimpers, but they still kept their hold on each other while Kiibo declared, “We’ll make it out of this school together.”

“I’d love that,” Ouma sniffled. “I’m just….so tired…”

When Ouma said he was tired, Kiibo thought the SHSL Leader meant he was mentally tired. That was still true, but it took many minutes of the two of them laying there for the robot to realize the shorter boy meant to was physically tired as well. The dark haired boy finished crying a while ago and was sleeping in his metal arms. The robot didn’t mind dealing with the sleeping boy. Ouma was light and Kiibo was strong. Kiibo simply carried the boy to the supreme leader’s bed. Kiibo wasn’t sure if bringing Ouma up to his room would trigger any bad memories, but it was the room the SHSL Leader was most familiar with. If Ouma wanted to move to the robot’s room, they would do that. For now, Kiibo lay protectively next to him in his bed. _I need to decide whether or not to tell anyone about Ouma-kun’s troubles. For now, I’ll just watch over him and let him rest. Things will be okay. We’ll both make sure of it._ For a few minutes Kiibo was on his side staring at Ouma tenderly. Due to feeling self-conscious about his metal lips, Kiibo had never kissed anybody, not on the cheek or anywhere else. This time, in order to show affection though, the robot leaned forward and gently kissed Ouma on the forehead. “I love you Ouma-kun.”

From then on, Kiibo kept his promise to Ouma and didn’t leave his side. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Danganronpa V3 game hasn't come out yet, so characters and other aspects of the game may not be accurately portrayed in this fic.


End file.
